1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to learning systems for playing keyboard instruments and coordinating music sight reading therewith, and, more particularly, to a system of associating sheet music notation with keyboard keys and sight reading, whereby a player can be self-taught or be more easily tutored to become reasonably adept at playing a keyboard instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, musical keyboard instruments are principal components of a variety of instruments such as pianos, organs, keyboard style synthesizers, and the like. With such instruments the player's fingers strike or press keys which directly correspond through a fairly complex centuries-old coding scheme with discrete musical notes prominently displayed adjacent to an instrument keyboard.
Musical notations, for example, may be in the form of music book pages, sheet music, musical score strips in paper or digital format, or visually projected against a screen or backdrop. A student player is tasked with viewing each note to be played, interpreting how the depicted image is to be associated with the keyboard, then responsively depress fingers in numbers and directions to depress one or more corresponding keys. Each key essentially embodies a lever implement causing piano's internal mechanism or electronic keyboard program to “sound” the proper note.
The act of pressing a key to induce a responsive sound can be carried out by a mere toddler with zero training. Beyond that, learning which musical note is associated with which key (or vice versa) is measurable more complex. Add to that the training required to associate manual manipulation of piano keys responsive to visual interpretation of musical encryption, in a continuous progression, and involving multiple fingers and keys, is the cumulative magic of talented musicians. This challenge is not new to would-be musicians.
Since the invention of the piano keyboard by Bartolomeo Cristofori in 1700 and Ludovico Giustini's introduction of published piano music barely three decades later, people around the world have struggled with varying success to conquer the inherent challenge of converting the written code to melodious sounds. Some students, perhaps with natural talent or instinct, pick up quickly in mastering the musical keyboard. Others require many years of dedication to a training regimen.
The prospects for success of those in the latter group are considerably enhanced through the able assistance of those who simply love to teach and are good at it. Still others owe their success to the thoughtful works of inventors who followed Cristofori and Giustini across the centuries, constantly applying their critical thinking to life's daily challenges, not the least of which are training tools for keyboard mastery.
Thus, conventional methods for learning to play musical keyboard instruments are susceptible to improvements. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a system and/or method of learning to play musical keyboard instruments that advances the art.